


Lost on you

by BearPaw



Category: The Last of Us, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearPaw/pseuds/BearPaw
Summary: This FF is dedicated to "DeeIsMe", who brought me to write another FF instead of only RPs in the first place.The first Chapter is merely a summary of what happened, as I didn't want to rewrite the start of the game completely, my usual writing style is much more detailed. Therefore the second chapter will be different from the first!
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Lost on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeIsMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeIsMe/gifts).



> This FF is dedicated to "DeeIsMe", who brought me to write another FF instead of only RPs in the first place.
> 
> The first Chapter is merely a summary of what happened, as I didn't want to rewrite the start of the game completely, my usual writing style is much more detailed. Therefore the second chapter will be different from the first!

Early morning hours, near Jackson:  
The fresh snow was crunching softly under the thick soles of her boots, a sound Abby had always found satisfying to listen to, as she made her way through the woods heading towards the outpost outside of Jackson. It was silent out here but her thoughts were racing as she couldn't forget what Owen told her just a few minutes ago. She scoffed quietly to herself, maybe also because she found herself ridiculous for feeling so attacked by those news because she really shouldn't care, but it was hard to keep a cool head, even though she should focus on something entirely else.  
Her thoughts were interrupted quickly just a few minutes later when a half frozen Infected grabbed her by the leg, screeching in the usual manner and making her heart jump hard out of sheer surprise. One single Infected was no big deal to her, neither were those that followed. Abby simply cursed quietly to herself about her shoulder hurting now and then rolled said shoulder before moving on. The snow was still crunching under her boots but it wasn't as satisfying anymore, as stumbling across Infected was a bad sign, no matter where she was. Going back wasn't possible anymore and, quite frankly, she was too stubborn to try anyway.  
The way through the forest to the first house was not as bad as expected, but she did run into more Infected on the way, only Runners, though. Yet Abby was more alerted, until suddenly she had to run. Too many Infected falling, tumbling down the snowy slopes towards her, their blood curdling screams a promise to tear her apart if they only got her. She was strong, but she wouldn't survive a horde and so she ran, through the snow, not slowing down even when her lungs started burning from the biting cold she filled them with. Before she was able to sort her thoughts properly she found herself crawling underneath a fence that threatened to crush down on her with hundreds of Infected on top and panic started to rise.  
Abby escaped the fence only to get jumped by a Runner she held away to keep it from biting her, struggling all of sudden. A loud shot next to her head made her ears ring and for a good ten seconds she was disoriented and confused, taking the hand that was offered without thinking about it. She turned her head to face a man, much older than her, with kind eyes, but the eye contact didn't last long, the moment passed quickly. It only took her another moment to regain her composure and draw her gun.  
___________________  
At the same time on a different patrol route:  
With Dina riding in front of her it was easy to talk about Exes and joke about it, while at any other situation Ellie would be pretty damn embarrassed. Not because it was Dina and because she had kissed her the other day without thinking about it, but because she was naturally awkward about such things. She didn't take her advances serious in any case, mostly because she didn't feel for her that way and she was sure the feeling was mutual. Dina was just naturally flirty, there was nothing serious going on.  
Good thing they already took care of the Infected in town, because the weather seemed to hate them, the wind was blowing snowflakes at their faces and into her collar, melting on her skin instantly. Ellie shivered when they entered a library, glad he was out of the cold even though she felt bad because they didn't finish their route. "You think Jesse is gonna give us shit for sitting in here?" She joked and saw Dina roll her eyes. "What, you think we should go back out there?" Ellie grinned and mumbled a "No", before following her friend inside the building that looked like someone had lived here pretty recently. Usually a reason to be alarmed, but it turned out to be Eugenes place; including a weed plantation.  
Needless to say they both had a good time since they found intact joints that didn't go bad. Passing the time telling stories and laughing was so much better than freezing their butts off in the cold, especially when feeling slightly high. That was until Jesse came downstairs, right after them joking how fucked they'd be if they got caught doing this shit instead of checking if the blizzard got less bad, as if he teleported himself in here. As soon as she heard that Joel didn't return from his patrol and was nowhere to be found, including Tommy, she didn't feel high anymore, quite the contrary. Her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach and the usual fear of losing people that were important to her had its iron fist around her guts, no matter how hard Dina tried to calm her down.

Hours later, when it started to get dark outside, which was way too early in the winter, they had to give up their search and return to Jackson. When the three of them reached the gates they were greeted by a friendly face, a hand on her thigh before she dismounted Shimmer. "Hey, finally you're back. Tommy and Joel returned earlier, they picked up someone on patrol." At her question who she only received a shrug and Ellie exchanged a look with Dina. Obviously she was more than relieved that nothing happened to him, but she needed to check on him herself and so she left Shimmer with Dina to deal with, then headed towards their house.  
In the meantime Abby tried to make sense of what happened the past hours. Once she realized who that man was that rescued her her hatred had flared up like a flame someone threw oil on, but there was no opportunity to get what she wanted. Once on the horses she had no control over where they'd go, as the two men obviously headed towards Jackson, further away from the lodge Abby and her friends stayed at. They were running from a horde, no way she could just ask them to leave her somewhere in the forest; and with that she stayed with them.  
And yes, she was surprised by the town. It was completely different from what she knew that she forgot her racing thoughts as long as it took to take everything in she was confronted with, which was a while. It took her a bit to feel completely misplaced here, because of the things she had planned. Still wanted. Yet she followed them further to meet a woman called Maria, apparently the leader, more ore or less. She was so completely different from Isaac as a person could be, her hands were soft but strong, eyes fierce but warm. They shook hands, Abby got asked a few questions and that... was it. No uncomfortable interrogation, no distrust. She couldn't help but think these people were naive, but she also felt bad, even though she didn't want to let those feelings in at all.  
Not much later she found herself in a spare room in Maria's house, as a temporary solution as they said. Abby hadn't mentioned her friends in the lodge, had told them she came alone to spare herself the uncomfortable situation of having to explain to them that she in fact didn't come alone. One single person seemed a lot less threatening than a whole group, obviously not starved or run down. All she could hope for was they didn't try to find her, ask someone from Jackson that was on patrol or the like. The best approach was, with her current situation, to stay here alone and wait for an opportunity to get what she wanted for years.


End file.
